


Keep Your Shirt On

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hawaiian Shirt, Honeymoon, Keep His Shirt On, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mostly Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Sex From Behind, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Despite a wet start to their sex holiday, Sherlock vows to make Molly smile.





	Keep Your Shirt On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _"The weather is normally better this time of year."_ ) for an update to this series, which she requested.

"The weather is normally better this time of year." She heard Sherlock behind her as she stared out the window. This was supposed to be a sex holiday in a nice location and instead of nude sunbathing, there was rain. And the rain was expected the length of their stay. Bloody climate change, she thought to herself with a sigh as she pulled away…

...and saw Sherlock standing there, nearly starkers, with just a tropical print shirt on.

That brought a smile to her face. “You must really love me to wear that abomination of a shirt,” she said, moving over to him and running her hand down the buttons before encircling his rigid cock with her hand. How he was always hard and ready with no more than simply looking at her, she would never know, but she would certainly enjoy it.

He shut his eyes as she began to move her hand up and down. “I wanted to make you smile,” he said before sucking in a breath.

“Well, you certainly did,” she said. “Perhaps I should return the favour?” She kept stroking him as she sank down to her knees in the plush carpeting, taking him into her mouth and letting the tip of her tongue tease his cock as she moved his hand to fondle him. Soon she took him in more as he grasped her hair, which she’d worn down, clenching it in his hands.

He never pushed but she took him in as deep as she could, using suction and her tongue to tease him. If he came while he was in her mouth, so be it. They had a week here, there was so much more that they could do so many more times.

Eventually, he eased himself out of her mouth, her lips popping slightly, and then sank to his knees and kissed her as he lowered her to the floor. The carpeting was soft enough that she didn’t expect to get carpet burn, and she cradled his head as she kissed him back. She wanted to touch his chest and so she began to unbutton the shirt but she didn’t push it off his shoulders. There was something oddly arousing about the garishly bright shirt.

He let it hand open as he hiked the skirt of her dress up to her waist. She had on lace knickers and no bra, and his fingers looped one of the sides of her knickers. She lifted her hips up and he pulled, getting them down her thighs to her knees. Once he got them off of her completely he pushed her legs up so that her knees were bent, then pulled away and positioned himself between her legs, beginning to kiss his way up her thighs.

“Oh God,” she said when his tongue made it to her clit and he swiped her warm, wet core with a lick. He began to tease her with tongue and fingers, inserting just one finger at first and hooking it to hit her G-spot, and then adding a second and a third, all hooked so that she came nearly immediately as his tongue and teeth teased her clit. “Sherlock...”

“What do you want?” he asked, pulling away but staying close enough that she felt his warm breath on her core.

“Inside,” she said trying to catch her breath. “Please. Oh, God, _please_.”

He drew out one more orgasm out of her and then rolled her over onto her stomach. She stuck her arse up in the air and he got on his knees behind her. She could feel the tip of his cock gliding over her glistening core and then slowly, oh so slowly, he entered her. She moaned as he filled her, and Sherlock leaned over her, reaching into the bodice of her dress to fondle her breast. Their height difference allowed him to be able to thrust into her without having to be upright and the feel of his cum slicked fingers teasing her nipples as he nipped at sensitive spots on her neck nearly made her come again right there. But Sherlock drew it out, withdrawing and thrusting in as slowly as he could, letting her take him in deeply. 

Then his hand moved between them, and he teased the sensitive nub of flesh. “God, please, Sherlock. Harder. Faster, please,” she begged as she felt the stirrings of another orgasm. “Please, fuck me.”

That was all he needed to let go and move his hands to her hips and sitting up again. He thrust into her faster and she grabbed fistfuls of the carpet to hold on. Soon she felt her inner walls clench and then he stiffened as he thrust into her before collapsing on top of her.

“All this over a shirt,” he murmured with his lips on the bare portion of her back.

“Mmm, it was the shirt and a blow job and oral and a damn good shag,” she said, her voice almost a contented purr. “I don’t even care if it rains all week if we make good use of our time like this.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She had the feeling in the process of cleaning up there might be more fun to be had...and she was quite looking forward to it.


End file.
